1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to beds for animals, and in particular, to animal beds suspended from a frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Animal beds are commonly utilized to provide a pet, such as a dog or cat, a comfortable and familiar location to rest. One well known type of animal bed employs a cushion resting on a hard surface, such as a floor or basket. A second type of animal bed employs a frame elevated above the ground or floor. Animal beds with elevated frames typically include a fabric sheet that is suspended from the frame and that the animal rests upon.